Know something I will always be there
by whatdoesthefoxsayxxx
Summary: Lucy disappeared before Natsu's eyes...the whole guild saw it all too. Natsu sits and waits until memories of Lucy's past came itching back. The only thing that's bothering Natsu is that Lucy isn't by him. Na/Lu or Gray/Lu?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

"I'd do it all over again if I could. Hmm. I wonder what's Erza doing," Natsu grinned while he leaned back on his backpack.

I smiled and wished Erza could hurry it up. We just finished our first ever job after the whole party with us, Fairy Tail, winning against every guild in the world. I chuckled and dusted a bit of dust off from my shoulder. Erza was in some restaurant that no one ever heard of and was in the ladies restroom. Gray was in the restaurant as well ordering a drink for me and him.

"I guess. I just wish I could say something to that guild. Sabertooth was it? That girl, that girl with the long hair who beat me…apologized," I whispered looking at Natsu with mopey eyes. Happy flew over me and comforted my head like a pillow. Natsu's stretched out grin faded a bit but he soon brushed off what i just said and pulled me close.

"H-how 'bout we get those drinks eh Lucy!?" Natsu grinned and lifted Happy to the sky and I couldn't help but chuckle. Happy's wings soon came to life and he flew up and about. Natsu ran towards the guild toppling over Gray who just opened the door. My chuckle soon turned into a sigh and I slowly walked towards Gray and Natsu who was fighting like crazy. I heard little swifts of air breeze by me and it was Happy settling down onto the floor. He stared at me with huge round eyes and pawed me on my leg.

"Lushee?" Happy's soft voice called below. I stared into the woods that surrounded the restaurant, I couldn't face Happy, if I did I would cry.I don't know why I was feeling so sad about Flare, I guess it's just pity.

"Eh?! Lucy! What's wrong!?" Erza called out from a distance. My eyes flew towards the door of the restaurant. Erza was holding Gray and Natsu who seemed pretty dazed.

"Nothing Erza-san!" I yelled. I looked at Happy who was just staring at me. I reassured him with a smile and scooped him up. Erza walked with Natsu and Gray who was being scolded for being so dumb at times. I fell behind the group and grabbed my earphones from my pocket and flicked my phone on. I felt a thick, strong breeze that nearly blew me off my feet. I took off my earphones and examined the background. Erza's voice pierced my ears and I looked straight ahead. Natsu's face was dying to be by me, well at least anywhere far from Erza. I gave a small wave and smiled which Natsu took by surprise. He grinned and threw his arms behind his neck and backed slowly from Erza who was finishing with her speech about how Natsu and Gray were before. Happy was just walking by me enjoying the grilled fish I packed for him. Another gust of wind blew at me and I squinted my eyes. I back peddled a bit and I could now see Natsu once I opened my eyes clearly. He stared at me looking a bit strange.

"Did you feel that gust of wind?" I asked completely shocked. With that amount of wind it could blow Happy away in a instant.

"No, I felt a breeze earlier though. Hey! We're almost by the guild!" Natsu yelled and followed Gray and Erza inside the guild. Happy went in as well. I just stood there staring at nothing really. The door opened wide and Natsu's spiky hair popped out.

"Whatcha waiting for?! C'mon Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah! You wanna keep everyone waiting?" Happy smiled.

"Oh alright! Hold up!" I said with a bright smile. Natsu kicked the door open and waited for me to get in the guild. I took the chance and began to pick up my pace. Gray and Erza stood by the door, the door that opened for me even when I was lost and scared. The door that never closed. I could see Levy and Laxus playing cards, I could see a barrel of beer slowly being lifted by the drunk named Cana, I could see Wendy waiting with Carla….I could see them and I could almost reach them. Everyone was smiling and what not. Natsu still had his grin on while waiting with Happy. But something happened. Something that came too soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Lucy's P.O.V

Another strange gust of wind blew at me, this time it was longer and stronger. I was so close by Natsu that I could feel his heart pounding and the crunch of the fish that Happy was nailing down. The wind became thicker and Natsu noticed something was happening with me.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. I threw my hand toward him and he grabbed me. It was like a force field that surrounded me, it was so powerful. My body lifted into the air and the only thing that was holding me down was Natsu. I forced my other hand and grabbed onto Natsu's hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards the door.

"Wendy! Do something!" Natsu yelled still holding on to my hands. The wind was tugging me and everyone was chatting up plans but it was too late.

"I can't! Or I'll blow Lucy-san away!" Wendy panicked.

"Natsu! Hold on!" Gray yelled trying to pull me down but he couldn't reach my waist, something was preventing him from doing so. Tears began to well up and drip from my face.

"What's happening!?" Erza shouted and tried to do the same as Gray but failed. My fingers began to slip from Natsu's strong grip and I could hear everyone's voice begin to fade.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice called out. "No! No. No!" The wind became even stronger and my hands failed to hold on to Natsu's and my body slowly floated up, far from reach.

"Fairy wings!" Evergreen yelled and tried to force herself through the wind that surrounded me. Juvia blasted herself up as well and tried to do the same but failed as Evergreen did.

"Juvia has failed Lucy!" Juvia screamed while trying once again. Tears mixed with her water body and she fell straight to the ground. I could see the guild looking up and calling my name. I couldn't see Natsu's face, his face lead me to this wonderful guild. Natsu….I thought.

"Luuuucy!" I heard a voice call out below. Natsu, with the help of Happy blasted through the wind case and grabbed on to my fading body. Natsu's arms wrapped around me and his face was snuggled in my hair. I closed my eyes and began to fall with him.

Natsu's P.O.V

Whoever is doing this has a lot of guts to steal a member from Fairy Tail. Lucy's body didn't feel the same when I hugged her. We we're both falling but Lucy was falling faster then me. Her scent began to fade and so did her whole body as well! My eyes widened at Lucy who seemed knocked out. Happy was long gone and I had no one but Lucy.

"Lucy!" I yelled and held her even closer then before. I soon held nothing but a faint sound from Lucy.

"Natsu….find me."

Lucy was gone from my arms and she was gone from my view…. and I was gone from he air onto the ground. Total blackness filled through my head.

_"Natsu! Gray's playing wind tricks on me!" _

_ "No I'm not!"_

_ "Stop playing around with Lucy you freezing asshole!" Natsu….Natsu. Lucy's voice. _

_ *Flashback*_

_ "I feel like someone is with me all the time…weird huh Natsu?"_

_ "Nah. What if it was a GHOST!?"_

_ "I'd like that then. I just hope that ghost is my mother."_

"Gray! Natsu's awake now! Don't freeze him to death!" I heard Erza say. My mind quickly awoken and adapted to the darkness of the night. I grumbled the word Lucy and stood straight up. Almost loosing my balance. "Lucy" I mumbled again and sat straight back down.

"Natsu, don't you remember? Lucy…she's gone. The guild is going through strategy after strategy of what happened yesterday," Erza said confidently. Of course I remember Lucy disappearing from my arms into thin air.

"How could I forget Erza. How?!" I growled. Erza looked at me then the door that swung open. Gray stood there, staring at me with wide, dark eyes. I stared back but with a more fearful glare. Gray took a step forward and I stood straight up still staring into his eyes.

"You let go. If you hadn't been so weak, maybe Lucy would still be here," Gray said through clenched teeth.

"I held on to her more then anything. You're the one who was weak!"

I am so close to kicking Gray's ass!


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's P.O.V

Gray grabbed me by my collar and threw me against the wall. I grabbed his hands and fire came out, Gray backed off and looked off into the distance. I ran towards him but a sharp sliver object stopped me from going any further. I looked at Erza who had her eyes closed and her arm to the side. Gray ran off and exited the Guild for some damn reason.

"You follow, you die Natsu!" Erza screeched. I sighed and looked at her.

"It was his fault not mine," I coughed while Erza lowered her sword.

"Natsu!" Happy called out from behind. I grabbed him into my arms and smiled trying to forget the scent of sadness in the air. Happy cried into my arms and I held on to the little blue exceed until Mira came up. Juvia sulked behind Mira and behind the whole guild for that matter.

"Natsu, I bet Lucy's ok. I mean that's really all we can hope for now. Levy knew what happened with Lucy. She's in a different world." Mira whispered, causing the whole guild to stare at Levy who was by Gajeel.

"Lucy….she's in the beyond. A world of good and happiness. I've read and heard by many elders that Lucy might've longed for someone who randomly disappeared or died. A family member perhaps. Well, Lucy longed so much for that special someone, that the Gods above took her into another atmosphere of this "different" world. Who knows what's up there. But no one has entered that world alive and living, you have to be dead in order to enter this world of happiness. I think it's Lucy's mother and father, because you know, she was really upset with the whole idea of living a life without parents," Levy hiccuped.

"How do you we know she'll come back alive?" Lissana shouted towards Levy. Levy hesitated before she spoke, she looked towards me then the floor.

"I don't know. But she can't come back alive because that atmosphere is way too strong to break through," Levy said, looking at no one. "If Lucy tried then her body will fade away as we know it! So I don't know how to enter! It's not like your situation Lissana, this is different. The only member that's connected by this is Lucy."

Everyone stared at the blue haired mage and couldn't understand why things were what they were.

"Master will be back tomorrow morning, until then we rest. Lucy is in a so called "happy" place now," Mira sighed, wiping a glass cup from the counter.

"Someone should find Gray and tell him this information before he goes whack," Gajeel spoke directly towards me and Erza.

"Juvia will do so!" Juvia said.

"Fine! I'll go to him!" I shouted over Juvia. "And I promise I won't beat him up, I don't feel up to it anyway, so no worries!"

I ran out the door before anyone said anything. I could hear the smirking of Gajeel as I exited out the guild with Happy.

1 hour later….

Where could he be? I'm tired and I need food. I looked down at Happy and sighed. Of course Happy would have fish, and of course he didn't share. I smelled the air and there was noting but normal townspeople. He's not even close where I at!

"GOD DAMNIT GRAY!" I yelled.

"Natsu! Calm down! Let's go check by the fishing sight we always go too," Happy said darkly.

"AYE!" I shouted with Happy. Happy looked at me weirdly and started to look around.

"Lushee! Natsu sto-" Happy stopped and did nothing for a minute, I looked at him with pity. Whenever I would take his line he'd cry to Lucy.

Happy walked with his head down and I stared at him almost not recognizing the scent of the cold idiot. I stopped abruptly, his scent is stronger then before! I ran towards direction after direction and I soon found the bastard in some sort of apartment….Lucy's apartment.

"Of course Gray would be in there, Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Yeah?"

"We're idiots!"

Sweat-dropped, I ignored what Happy just said and pulled him along. I climbed through the window and into the bedroom, I think it became a habit for me to of this fort of thing. Gray stood there, stunned, and confused. Happy flew in, flying towards Gray and hitting him in the stomach by accident. What in the hell was Gray looking at?! I hopped off the bed and something was sleeping there, more like someone.


	4. Chapter 4: Where!

Natsu's P.O.V

"Lucy….." I whispered. A cold wind came breezing in the apartment, I shut the window immediately and looked at the glowing figure of Lucy on the bed. I put my hand on her head but it went straight through. Her body was like a ghostly figure and everything looked normal. Happy patted my back, signaling to look down onto the floor. Happy's face didn't look too pleasing, it was just like Gray's face. I focused on the floor of the room and it was filled with the 12 zodiac spirits. Loke was right on the floor by the bed and his body was like a ghostly figure. Each and one of them looked dead or asleep. I couldn't put my head on this, it was just so much to take in. I soon moved and my foot went straight into Aries face.

"Natsu….." Gray whispered, still staring at Lucy's dead looking figure.

"Gray! Lucy is in a different world and she needs help. Levy said she's in this so called world of "happiness" which may or may not be true. I think if Lucy was in this world of "happiness" then whoever is in charged of that fucking world would have at least give a heads up!" I shouted in frustration.

"That doesn't explain this situation then. Maybe Jellal could help us?" Gray whispered. "Oh and I'm sorry I nearly kicked your ass back there."

I slowly turned around.

"You wanna finish!? Fight me! Fight me now!" I shouted.

"So this is how quick your expression changes," Happy sulked.

"I don't think so, you flaming son of a bastard! Not in Lucy's apartment!" Gray shouted back.

"Ahahaha! You wusspuss! No wait, you perverted shit head!" I argued.

Lucy's door was slammed open and a red headed mage come through.

"Keep your promises Natsu!" Erza said darkly. Wendy poked her head behind Erza's suit and stared at the ground. She screamed and held on to Carla who was just as scared as Wendy. I quickly jumped away from Gray and landed on that perverted cow dude. Erza looked around and stared at the both of us.

"Sickos. Did you guys do this?!" Erza shouted waving her swords towards us.

"What the hell! And how are we suppose to do that Erza?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. Erza knocked me off to the side, staring at the bed. She reached out her hand but didn't touch her, she balled up her hand into a fist and stuck the sword on the wooden floor. Lucy's not gonna like that, I thought randomly.

"We need to find her, and we need to find her now!" Erza said looking down at Loke's face. "I assume Natsu told you Gray about this whole situation?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't apply to anything. When Lucy disappeared she sort of faded away like Leo faded away into the celestial world," Gray explained. Now that I think about it, this really does, and the shield around Lucy was like that wind shield that Phantom dude did over the train station.

"Everyone, what's happening with Loke-san?!" Wendy called out behind Lyra.

Loke's body was glowing with a golden outline. He squirmed and clenched onto the cover of Lucy's bed. The cover went flying to the other side of the room and we could all see what was surrounding Lucy's body. Loke's face was getting scratched and hurt until his body completely disappeared. His zodiac key was all that was left. Erza swiped the key from the ground and placed it on the table. I turned towards Lucy and I nearly choked. Lucy's body was surrounded by dark entities and it was slowly eating Lucy's soul. In a blink of a eye, Lucy's clothes changed and it revealed her in some sort of wedding dress. Lucy's hair wasn't blonde anymore but black. I looked at Gray who was completely silent. 3 balls of light came from her chest and it swirled around Lucy's body and the dark entities disappeared.

"Lucy!" Gray called out running towards the bed. Erza stopped Gray before he touched Lucy's body. I moved towards the table and grabbed the key.

"C'MON OUT LOKE! HOW DOES LUCY DO THIS!" I shouted swiping the air with the key. Carla rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Stop it. you idiot," Carla scolded, she grabbed the key and looked at it. The key glowed and Loke puffed out. He looked pretty beat up so his body gave up and Loke fell straight to the ground, breathing hard.

"They're keeping her from us…..Gods, they're…..trapped…." Loke puffed out. Gray kneeled by Loke and helped him up.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked.

"Guards attacked me once I escaped. Lucy is asleep over in the real world and she's asleep in the other world, letting her in the world of "happiness".(**Hope it makes sense. ^-^)** That world is called Harugi. (**I don't know if it's a thing or person..sooo). **Harugi is a world that creates itself for anyone that enters it. Harugi only creates itself for the person in it until some sort of truth is revealed. How do I know this? Well once I caught a glimpse of it I saw Lucy with her parents and I saw everyone in Fairy Tail. I think it's Lucy's life with her mother. But you can't escape that world though, you walk around it and everything seems to be faded," Loke puffed out.(**Sort of like Coraline you know, Coraline the movie:) **

"And how the hell do we enter such a place!?" Erza yelled with frustration.

"By a spell!" Loke smiled crookedly.


End file.
